Tenko Chabashira
Tenko Chabashira (茶柱 転子 Chabashira Tenko) - jedna z postaci występujących w Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Tenko nosi tytuł Superlicealnej Mistrzyni Aikido. Jest członkinią Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Wygląd Tenko ma zielone oczy oraz czarne włosy ułożone w dwa kucyki. Jej fryzura jest związana dwiema białymi kokardkami i dużą, limonkową wstążką z tyłu głowy. Tenko nosi na sobie niebieski mundurek szkolny, a także długie skarpetki ora zōri. Pod ustami ma niewielki pieprzyk. Jej szyję okrywa różowy choker. Osobowość Tenko to bardzo energiczna osoba, pełną wigoru i chęci do życia. Bez skrupułów ukazuje swoje emocje oraz ma nawyk do podnoszenia głosu, kiedy posiada ducha walki. Często także mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Tenko może zachowywać się dosyć agresywnie, stwierdzając potem, że to było jedynie w samoobronie. Podczas gry, dziewczyna wiele razy używa na chłopcach swoich specjalnych technik. Mimo nadzwyczajnej siły, Tenko uważa, iż nie byłaby żadnym wyzwaniem dla Gonty Gokuhary. Przez pewne zdarzenia w przeszłości, czuje ona nienawiść do chłopców. Wierzy, że zawsze jako pierwsi kłamią i zawsze oskarżają. Nienawidzi ich na tyle, iż nawet na dobre uczynki z ich strony reaguje bardzo negatywnie. Tenko także nie pozwoli żadnemu z chłopaków się dotknąć, gdyż jeżeli spróbują, dziewczyna natychmiast ich powala na łopatki. Chabashira wydaje się też być niezwykle wstydliwa, kiedy któraś z uczennic pochwali jej wygląd, mocno się rumieniąc i skromnie stwierdzając, iż nie mają racji. Taka reakcja może mieć sens, ze względu na to, że Tenko interesuje się dziewczynami. Próbowała niezliczoną ilość razy spędzić czas z Himiko, nawet gdy ta tego nie chciała. Jest również bardzo uprzejma - używa zwrotu "-san" wobec każdego, nawet nienawidzonych przez nią chłopców (wobec których używa się zazwyczaj "-kun"). W jej scenie love hotel, przedstawiono, że potrafi szanować chłopców, którzy praktykują Neo Aikido, na tyle, iż może się w nim zakochać. Jest także bardzo lojalna wobec każdego, kogo uważa za najlepszego przyjaciela. Z tego powodu, dziewczyna ryzykowała swoje życie, aby uchronić Kaede Akamatsu przed jej egzekucją. Zdolności Superlicealna Mistrzyni Aikido Talent Tenko został fabrycznie stworzony przez Team Danganronpa. Z tego powodu, trudno stwierdzić czy w przeszłości Chabashira praktykowała Aikido. Tenko wraz ze swoim mistrzem wymyśliła nowy typ Aikido zwany Neo Aikido. Różni się od zwykłego tym, że jest bardziej agresywny oraz posiada więcej ofensywnych technik. Historia Przed akcją gry Plan Gopher Część fałszywych wspomnień, stworzonych specjalnie dla Tenko i reszty uczniów był plan Gopher, który rzekomo zdarzył się przed rozpoczęciem się Zabójczej Gry. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego i pozwolić im uciec. Tenko oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić ich ukochanych, uciekli od planu. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i słysząc o planie Gopher, próbowali oni go powstrzymać. W ten sposób, po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci uczniów. Gdy Ziemia była niszczona, plan Gopher został wcielony w życie. Tenko i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym, czyli prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Kokichi Oma, jeden z uczestników planu, nazwał siebie członkiem Remnants of Despair, Junko Enoshimy, który jest osobą stojącą za Zabójczą Grą oraz, że to on wpuścił Monokumę na statek, dzięki czemu zmusił Tenko i innych do brania udziału w Zabójczej Grze. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Chabashira nie posiada pełnych wspomnień tego zdarzenia, gdyż została zamordowana, nim była w stanie je zdobyć przez Światło Wspomnień w Rozdziale 5. Prawdziwe zdarzenia Tak naprawdę, wspomnienia Tenko o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa - grupę osób, która była odpowiedzialna za porwanie Tenko i innych piętnastu uczniów, aby brali oni udział w znanym reality show, zwanym Danganronpa - seria, opowiadająca historię Zabójczych Gier. Zapytano Tenko o branie w niej udziału, a ta przystała na ten pomysł. Chabashira oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymała ona talent Superlicealnej Mistrzyni Aikido. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Tenko i reszta uczniów weszli do Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Przeszłość Tenko praktykowała utworzone przez nią i jej mentora, "Neo Aikido". W przeszłości zdarzyło się coś, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna zaczęła nienawidzić mężczyzn. Chodziła ona do Liceum Prywatnej Uczelni Kamiennej (亜巌大付属高校). Jednak trudno powiedzieć ile w tym znajduje się prawdy, a ile z tego zostało stworzone przez Team Danganronpa. Rozdział 1 - Ja i Moja Rozprawa Klasowa Po tym, jak Monokuma oficjalnie rozpoczął Zabójczą Grę, Tenko wraz z innymi poszukiwała wyjścia w sekretnym tunelu, odkrytym przez Gontę Gokuharę. Jednak nieważne ile razy próbowali uciec, nie powodziło im się. Tenko nie chciała się poddać i była wściekła na Kokichiego, który stwierdził, aby wszyscy wrócili do swoich pokoi, gdyż ten tunel był jedynie pułapką Monokumy oraz jego dzieci. Żeby uratować siebie przed masową egzekucją, bo nikt nie chciał rozpocząć Zabójczej Gry, Tenko i sześciu innych uczniów ruszyli do pokoju gier na spotkanie. Przed ich spotkaniem, ona oraz Kaito Momota szukali Rantaro Amamiego, który wcześniej opuścił pokój. Po drodze, napotkali się na Kaede Akamatsu oraz Shuichiego Saiharę, twierdzących, że złapali osobę stojącą za tym wszystkim. Ruszyli oni do biblioteki, jednak ujrzeli jedynie ciało Rantaro. Tenko z przerażenia zaczęła krzyczeć, a słysząc to, reszta przybiegła zobaczyć co się stało. Później podczas badań, uwagę Tenko przykuła Angie Yonaga, która sama chodziła po budynku, mimo tego, iż grupa zgodziła się badać razem. W Rozprawie Klasowej, uczniowie uznali Kaede za winowajcę, lecz Tenko w to nie wierzyła. Ona, Kaito i Gonta próbowali powstrzymać Kaede przed jej egzekucją, jednak Akamatsu poprosiła ich, aby odpuścili. Po egzekucji, Tenko zaczęła płakać, mówiąc, że Monokuma jest bezlitosnym draniem, gdyż zabij jej przyjaciółkę w tak brutalny sposób. Rytuał Przywołania Po odkryciu ciała Angie, Tenko decyduje się ofiarować w rytuale, aby przywołać duszę Angie i odnaleźć jej mordercę. Tenko kładzie się na środku okręgu, posiadającego magiczne symbole. Nad nią położone są klatka, tkanina i statua, aby ukończyć rytuał. Tenko nie ma pojęcia, że Korekiyo ukrył kamę, tradycyjną japońską broń, podobną do sierpa, pod białą tkaniną zakrywającą klatkę. Uczniowie gaszą światła w pokoju, po czym zaczynają śpiewać, gdy Tenko modli się oraz stara komunikować z duszą Angie. Jednak, podczas rytuału, Korekiyo stąpa na chwiejną deską, przez co Tenko wylatuje w powietrze i nadziewa się na wcześniej zastawioną kamę, po czym natychmiast umiera. Reszta osób odkrywa ciało Tenko, będąc zaskoczonym, a także zdezorientowanym całą sytuacją. Ukazano także Himiko płaczącą nad ciałem Tenko. Relacje Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów [[Himiko Yumeno|'Himiko Yumeno']] Tenko podkochuje się w Himiko już od pierwszego rozdziału. Stale stara się przykuć jej uwagę i spędzać z nią czas, często nawet flirtować. Yumeno to przytłacza, dlatego sporadycznie wścieka się na Tenko, mówiąc jej, aby ją zostawiła. Mimo tego, Tenko cały czas podziwia Himiko, obiecując, że zawsze przy niej będzie, niezależnie od miejsca i czasu. Chabashira często chce, żeby czarodziejka ćwiczyła z nią Neo Aikido, jednak ta odmawia, stwierdzając, iż jest zbyt leniwa. Tenko troszczy się o Himiko, będąc osobą, która ją ratuje przed groźnymi incydentami. W Rozdziale 2, próbowała przekonać Yumeno, aby ta nie wykonywała niebezpiecznego triku. Podczas drugiej rozprawy, kiedy Angie oskarżyła Himiko, Tenko chroniła ją od zarzutów, mówiąc, że nieważne co, ona wierzy w Himiko oraz nie uważa ją za osobę, która nie mogłaby odebrać czyjegoś życia. Dzięki temu, Yumeno zaczęła być milsza wobec Tenko i przestała uważać jej zachowanie za irytujące. Później Tenko staje się zazdrosna oraz martwi się, gdy Himiko decyduje się pójść za śladami Angie i zacząć czcić "urodziwego" Boga. W Rozdziale 3, Tenko dołączyła nawet do Samorządu Szkolnego, prowadzonego przez Angie, tylko po to, aby być blisko Himiko. Jednak zaczynają się kłócić, po tym, jak Tenko prosiła ją, aby opuściła samorząd. Yumeno odmawia, stwierdzając, że samorząd pomaga jej sprostać sytuacji Zabójczej Gry, lecz tym samym powoduje, iż ukrywa ona swoje uczucia. Pod koniec, Tenko wypełnia swoją rolę jako obrońca Himiko, gdyż to ona poprosiła ją, żeby się odsunęła i uznała, że weźmie udział w rytuale, który spowodował jej śmierć. Przed tym, powiedziała jej też, aby otwarcie mówiła o swoich emocjach. Kiedy Tenko zostaje zamordowana, Himiko się załamuje oraz bierze radę Chabashiry do serca. Podczas jej drugiego Free Time Event z Kaede, Tenko bezpośrednio potwierdza, że kocha Himiko, ogólnie posiadając zainteresowanie w magikach i idolach, rzekomo o nich marząc. Potem wstydliwie prosi Kaede, aby ta nie mówiła o tym Himiko. Jednak Kaede nie wiedziała co Tenko miała na myśli, mówiąc, iż jest zainteresowana Yumeno. [[Angie Yonaga|'Angie Yonaga']] Tenko posiada dziwną relacje z Angie. Jako, że ona nie wierzy w pomoc od Boga, uznaje Angie za nietypową osobę, ponieważ zawsze jest szczęśliwa, wiedząc, iż Bóg jest po jej stronie. Z czasem Tenko zaczyna nie lubić Angie i być zazdrosna, kiedy Himiko decyduje się pójść w ślady Angie oraz wraz z nią czcić "urodziwego" Boga. W Rozdziale 3, Tenko dołączyła nawet do Samorządu Szkolnego, prowadzonego przez Angie, tylko po to, aby być blisko Himiko. Jednak, Tenko była zaskoczona śmiercią Angie i próbowała ją przywrócić, biorąc udział w rytuale, który ma odkryć morderce, lecz jej się nie powodzi, ponieważ zostaje zabita przez Korekiyo. [[Gonta Gokuhara|'Gonta Gokuhara']] Mimo nienawiści wobec chłopców, Tenko często myśli podobnie do Gonty, gdyż oboje chcą chronić swoich przyjaciół przed niebezpieczeństwem. Chabashira otwarcie stwierdza, że będzie bronić jedynie dziewczyny, zaś Gonta uznał siebie za obrońcę chłopców. Tenko zastanawiała się nad tym, jak inny jest Gonta od typowych chłopców, ponieważ, ten płacze za każdym razem, kiedy jego przyjaciel umrze, po czym stwierdza, iż nie był w stanie go uratować. [[Kirumi Tojo|'Kirumi Tojo']] Tenko traktuje Kirumi jako przyjaciółkę i wydaje się jej ufać. Dziewczyna czuje się zrelaksowana, kiedy Tojo robi jej masaż. Początkowo, Tenko nie wierzyła Shuichiemu, że Kirumi może być morderczynią, lecz później to zaakceptowała. Była także jedną z osób, które zachęcały ją do ucieczki przed jej egzekucją. [[Korekiyo Shinguji|'Korekiyo Shinguji']] Tenko opisuje Korekiyo jako dziwaka i nie lubi sposobu, w jaki się wyraża. Mimo jej nienawiści, Korekiyo uważa ją za dziewczynę, która byłaby odpowiednią "przyjaciółką" dla jej starszej siostry w życiu pozagrobowym. [[Kaede Akamatsu|'Kaede Akamatsu']] Kaede ma nawyk do komplementowania wyglądu Tenko, co ją zaskakuje i powoduje, że ta się czerwieni. Przez jej nienawiść wobec chłopców, dziewczyna ostrzega Kaede przed Shuichim, nawet jeżeli nie ma do tego żadnych powodów. Tenko początkowo nie wierzyła, że Kaede zabiła Rantaro Amamiego, ryzykując swoje życie, aby ją uchronić przed egzekucją. Po tym, jak Akamatsu poprosiła, żeby przestała, była ona świadkiem jej egzekucji, a potem płakała. [[K1-B0|'K1-B0']] Ponieważ Kiibo nie posiada określonej płci, Tenko nie zachowuje się wobec niego tak niemile, jak wobec chłopców. [[Shuichi Saihara|'Shuichi Saihara']] Podczas jej sceny love hotel, Tenko zwraca się do Shuichiego jako brat, który ją wspiera w walce. Uważa go za kogoś więcej niż samego brata, przez to, że wraz z nią wybrał drogę Neo Aikido. Organizuje udawaną walkę i mówi, iż ten kto przegra, będzie skazany na drugą osobę oraz zrobi to, co zwycięzca zapragnie. Stwierdza, że wybrała ten zakład, ponieważ lubi ona Shuichiego, po czym wyznaje ona swoje uczucia. Później mówi, iż oferta jest nadal aktualna i jeśli zechce, to może on zrobić z nią to, co zapragnie. Cytaty * "Ja też nie jestem winowajcą! Tylko zdegenerowani mężczyźni popełniliby taką zbrodnię!" (Chroniąc się przed zarzutami podczas Rozprawy Klasowej) * "Pozwól, że to wyjaśnię-- sztuka Neo Aikido nie jest używana do mordowania! Jeżeli miałabym odeprzeć atak mężczyzny, rzuciłabym nim przez pokój!" (Obalając zarzuty bycia winowajcą podczas Rozprawy Klasowej) * "Dajmy z siebie wszystko! Odnajdziemy tego sprawcę!" * "Hmm? Czyżby ten zdegenerowany mężczyzna próbował powiedzieć coś sprośnego?" Ciekawostki * Innymi postaciami, które także mówią o sobie w trzecie osobie są: Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Angie Yonaga i Gonta Gokuhara. ** W angielskiej wersji gry Tenko mówi w pierwszej osobie. * W ankiecie stworzonej przez MyNavi, fani zagłosowali na Tenko jako 8, najbardziej znaną uczennicę Danganronpa V3 z szesnastu''.'' * W japońskiej wersji gry Tenko zwraca się o mężczyznach jako "Danshi" (dosłownie "chłopiec"). Jednak w okienku tekstowym jest to zapisywane jako "男死", mimo iż zazwyczaj zapisuje się to za pomocą znaków "男子". Znak 死 oznacza śmierć, natomiast 子 oznacza syna, i obydwa z nich można odczytać jako "shi". * Tenko jest jedną ze znanych LGBT+ w serii Danganronpy. Podczas jej drugiego Free Time Event z Kaede, w dosyć specyficzny sposób wspomniała o tym, że podkochuje się w Himiko, przez co Kaede zrozumiała to tak, iż Tenko podkochuje się w jej tytule jako "czarodziejka". Powiedziała też, że marzy o "magikach" oraz idolach. * W jej oficjalnym profilu, przedstawiono, iż komplementy od dziewczyn sprawią, że "jej serce będzie kołotać", zaś takie same pochwały od mężczyzn będą "powodować, iż oni zostaną przerzuceni przez pokój". es:Tenko Chabashira en:Tenko Chabashira fr:Tenko Chabashira Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Nastolatek